1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid from isophorone.
2. Prior Art
Several methods are known from the literature for the production of 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid. Thus, according to W. T. Smith and G. H. McLeod, Org. Synthesis 31, 40 (1951), 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid is obtained by oxidation of dimedone (5,5-dimethyl-1,3-cyclohexanedione) with sodium hypochlorite. F. B. Thole and J. F. Thorpe, J. Chem. Soc. 99, 422 (1911) discloses obtaining 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid from acetone and cyanoacetamide. W. H. Perkin, Jr., and J. F. Thorpe, J. Chem. Soc. 75, 48 (1899), teaches producing 3,3-dimethylglutaric acid from dimethylacrylic ester and cyanoacetic ester.
All of these known processes have disadvantages, for example, they start out from expensive starting materials, pass over several synthesis steps, produce low yields, have large amounts of waste salt as a byproduct or produce a greatly contaminated end product.